


I wanna make you mine.

by LittleLoui



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School! AU, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLoui/pseuds/LittleLoui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry loves louis. louis loves harry. but now louis is in a relationship and it breaks harry's heart a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna make you mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for my shitty grammar. I wrote it today in, like, 2 hours and it's unbeta'd and shit I keep messing tenses. Sorry.

harry's eyes were fixed on louis. louis, who was holding some guy's hand, aiden was his name (probably, not like harry gave two fucks about him). aiden was holding harry's louis' hand. harry was boiling. _his_ louis. with another man. harry just couldn't let that continue. he had to get the love of his life back.

he cornered louis after his last period (history if you want to know). he grabbed the smaller boy's wrist and pinned him to the wall behind him.  
"ha-harry" whispered louis, not meeting his eyes, "what do you want from me?"  
"you don't uderstand what you do to me, do you" harry asked gently, still holding louis' wrists. louis only shook his head, eyes fixed on the floor.  
"i love you, lou, and it's killing me to see you with this... jerk" confessed harry, and a light pink colored his cheeks.  
"aiden is not a jerk" murmured louis, "he's nice and sweet, and he promised me he wouldn't hurt me..." he didn't finish, but harry knew what he had in mind. harry hurt louis. unintentionally, but he hurt him really bad.  
"i'm so sorry lou. i just... i just had to do this."  
"no, god damnit, you didn't have to! you did it... for what? for your stupid fucking reputation!" suddenly louis was angry, but harry noticed tears in his blue eyes, "i loved you so much and you broke my heart" sobbed louis. he forced his wrist out of harry's grip and he was running, running away from the love of his life. but he had to run.

(you see, louis hated feeling weak and vulnerable. he was scared that someone would break him in two, like harry. he had let him in, and how it had ended? harry had left him. had hurt him in the worst way possible.)

harry stood there for a while. he couldn't believe he'd just made his louis cry, and he was really ashamed. he wanted to gain louis' trust back, not to scare him off!

louis (obviously) avoided harry after that day. he clung to aiden, not letting go of his hand.

then, one windy Monday, everything changed.

louis spotted aiden immidiately after walking into school. but... aiden wasn't alone. a slim, pretty girl clung to his neck. they were kissing. no, more like licking into each other's throats. and louis could only stand there, frozen, not knowing what to do.  
suddenly the girl opened her eyes and saw louis. she whispered something to aiden and then walked away, swaying her hips and grinning evily at poor louis.  
he wanted to get away from this place, but aiden grabbed his arm (god, everyone seemed to do that).  
"louis... i don't know what to say".  
"i am a two-faced, cheating jerk, probably" ironized louis, but, to be honest, his heart was burning and he was close to tears.  
"i'm sorry, i just... erm, we did it in the heat of the moment, lou, i'm so sorry" aiden tumbled over his words, obviously lying.  
louis just looked at him and yanked his arm free. then he turned on his heel and, like on autopilot, walked out of the school. he couldn't remember how he reached his house, he just found himself in his bed, sobbing and crying, tears on his face and pillow.  
suddenly he felt like throwing up. he leapt at the toilet just as the wave of nausea reached his throat.

he woke up some time later, lying on the cold tiles in his bathroom. there was a glass of water standing on sink. "thanks, mum" murmured louis and drank it with relief.  
he lifted himself up and into his room, freezing when he spotted harry. harry was sitting on louis' bed, fiddling with trings of his hoodie. when he heard louis, he lifted his head and looked directly into louis' tired eyes.  
"lou..." harry's voice was deep and rough, like he had been screaming... or crying, earlier, "i heard what happened and i wanted to check how are you" harry was nervous, biting his lips, the inside of his cheek, his thumb.  
louis didn't now what to do. harry, his harry, the love of his life was here, open, honest, full of sympathy. "fuck it" thought louis and walked right into harry's welcoming arms. he winded his own around harry's neck, nuzzling into his soft curls. harry just tightened his arms around louis' curvy waist and pulled him even closer. the remained like that for a couple of minutes, just breathing each other in.

then harry pulled back and whispered really quietly "i'm really sorry, lou. i'd do anything for you to forgive me. i'm so sorry, love".  
sorry for being a jerk. sorry for ignoring you. sorry for breaking your heart.  
louis just looked up at him for a moment, drowning in these eyes he loved so much.  
"i still love you" murmured louis, "and i don't think i could ever stop".. it was his turn to fiddle with his shirt, looking down at the floor. he was scared. love scared the shit out of him.  
but harry wouldn't have any of that. he needed louis to be honest, to be for real. this was different. this was important.  
harry gently lifted louis' chin, so he had to meet his eyes. harry was anxious, too.  
"lou, i... i have to tell you something. i mean, i couldn't be happier, because god, you just told me you still love me, but you have to understand. i left you that day, not because i wanted to. god, i loved you so much, i still do, but... they made me do that. my football team. they didn't like the fact i was gay, so they told me that i had to break it off with you, or they would hurt you. i couldn't let that happen. i'd rather hurt you emotionally than have you beaten up. i'm sorry, i should have told you... i really am sorry". and that was it.  
what harry didn't expect was louis reacting like this. suddenly he, once again, had louis' arms around him, pressing him close and louis' lips on his own.  
louis kissed him, was still kissing him, his warm and slightly chapped lips against harry's. it took harry a while to respond. but then he was kissing back just as eagerly, slick tongue touching louis' lips as an invitation. louis opened his mouth, letting harry's tongue slide inside. they were fighting for dominance, dancing together.  
harry clearly won that battle, had louis pliant and soft under him as he pushed him gently on the bed. harry trapped louis under his body, still kissing him hotly.  
he pulled back after a while and just looked at louis fondly: at his kiss-swollen lips, sparkling blue eyes and dishelved hair. harry pecked him once more, so so so so sweetly.  
"i love you louis" whispered harry, nuzzling his head into louis' neck and kissing skin there.  
"i love you too, haz. just don't leave me again, okay?"  
"i promise".


End file.
